Musical Melodies
by Silenthilllz
Summary: A series of Vocaloid songs mixed with KH :3
1. Dark Wood Circus

Hey guys! This is a new series about the songs from Vocaloid, but have Kingdom Hearts characters for characters instead!

SONG: DARK WOOD CIRCUS

* * *

><p>I sat there, gazing up at the clouds. It was really creepy here in Dark City, hence the name. My short brown hair down to my shoulders was quietly brushing my face. I had hazel eyes and freckles. I was wearing a small white dress. I was 16 years old. It was boring in Dark City, only the crimes made it fun. I was at an old café that received a lot of attention, but the owner knew my parents so they left me alone in the back near the garden.<p>

"**CIRCUS!"** An small girl squealed. Her parents were pulling her away from the joined people.

"Circus?" I asked myself. I had never gone to a circus before in my life. Maybe it was because of my huge fear of clowns.

"Excuse me girl, would you like a flyer?" A red dressed little girl said to me. Something was defiantly creepy about her.

"Um sure?" I said. I took the flyer from her grasp as she ran off smiling. I looked at the circus flyer in my hands. It was poorly drawn, but definitely creepy.

_**DARK WOOD CIRCUS. WELCOME!**_

I wasn't very much of a liner. But it was in the dark wood forest, the scariest place known to man in Dark Wood City. I decided to go. I got up and went to my parents.

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad… I'm going to the circus today ok?" I said to them, packing some money. I was at the door before I heard them say whatever. I rushed out, thinking they said 'yes' and skipped to the circus.<p>

The road was dark and scary, but I had my trusty flashlight and pepper spray. "Now where is this Dark Wood Circus?" I asked myself, seeing nothing but trees. Hope this wasn't a prank.

Nothing for about an hour it seemed. As I was about to turn back, I heard flashes of lights go on behind me and two large shadows appeared.

I gulped.

"_**Oh, you're here! You're here!"**_ A silver haired male said. Black striped pants and a black vest with a red tie. A black top hat with a red ribbon and a lone black cane, he had with him. He looked like he had stilts for legs same as the woman beside him.

"_**Tonight we will be showing, the sad fates that some of this world carries."**_ A tall blond haired woman said. Her dress was white, and she had on white tights.

"_**Children that God have disowned, restlessly creeping out."**_ The silver haired male said again, bending down to one knee. "_**Children who can't carry the trembling limbs they are born with."**_

"_**Their shaking tongues give an anguished cry. The crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds. They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace."**_ The blonde haired girl whispered, bending down to one knee as well.

"_**Oh the deformity! DEFORMITY! Drop by and see him."**_ They sang creepily, getting back up to dance along with one another.

I shivered. That was plain_ creepy_. I walked to the front of the circus to notice that no one was there. "Odd, HELLO?" I asked. "I wanna buy some tickets!" I yelled.

Just then a single ticket landed in front of me, just innocently. Too innocently if ya ask me. I picked it up anyway, heading inside to see nothing but darkness. "Hello?" I asked once more. I forgot I had my flashlight, and so I used it.

Cages. Nothing but cages was inside. I walked further inside, glancing at the cages again and again. "Hm…" Nothing so far. Was this circus fake? Just then my flashlight landed on something and it scared me to death. So shaken up, I threw my flashlight down on the ground only to hear it shatter.

"_**Deep in the woods… Far-far away…. There is a circus…. The chairman with big eyes…" **_A dark voice said. Not like dark, but like more low.

"_**And ten meters tall… All of us… are jolly…" **_Sang a light melodious voice.

I was creeped out! THEY SOUNDED TO CLOSE TO ME. NO FLASHLIGHT. NO WAY TO SEE. I held up my hands with the pepper spray.

"_**Our forms are… rather strange, but the circus… is so fun…"**_ The low one said again.

"_**The Dark Wood Circus." **_Both sang.

"W-Who's there? I'm not afraid! I have pepper spray!" I stuttered.

"**Don't be frightened little one."**

"**We won't harm you."**

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"**We are the act, but we are not to harm." **

"**We have come to escort you through the cage of freaks."**

"Cage of freaks! I saw nothing!" I shouted.

"**Don't shout or ****he**** will hear you."**

"**Please, Susie, don't shout."**

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"**We know everything."**

"Leave me alone!"

"**If you wish dear Susie, but… we are kinder than those around here."**

"**Please, we will escort you through, if you want us too." **Their voices left, and I was afraid.

So afraid. I began to cry. "WAIT, COME BACK, I'M SCARED." I cried. A gloved hand touched my face, pulling it up. I saw nothing but blue eyes.

"**Shhh… Roxas is here now." **The low voice said.

"**Roxas be gentle with her."** The light one said.

"R-Roxas?" I whispered.

"**I will Ventus…"**

"**Now on with the show." **They smiled at me. We approached a room with some light in it with four large cages. One was already open as they others were shut tightly, chains around them.

In the light the figures who were escorting me through the darkness were two boy heads on one body. They were stitched up. The one on the right was called left was called Roxas, had blonde spiked hair parting to the left, while the right one named Ventus, had the same color hair but parting to the right.

"**We are the one with two heads.**" They sang in a perfect melody.

"How… What happened to you?" I whispered, but they had not heard me. They lead me on to the next cage which was huge and had a slumped over figure in the back of it.

"**The deformed diva…"** They sang. They shoved me to the front of the cage, as I saw a blue short haired girl with a visor on her eyes. She had pale skin that was rotting and festering. A beautiful but torn dress was on her body, blue with sparkles. Her legs… OH her legs were replaced with horse legs!

I reached into the cage to tell her to stop crying, but Roxas and Ventus pulled me back and led me onto the next cage. I still looked over my shoulders to see her glancing at me sadly.

The next cage was huge and had no bars, but was made out of unbreakable glass. I could see through it though. There was a black spikey haired male in a strait jacket sitting in chair behind a black table with a plate on it. His hair was tousled.

"**A blue beast that loves to eat cold things…" **Roxas and Ventus sang again. Just then some light shown on the plate, and I nearly screamed, but Roxas held my mouth shut. There were bloody hands on the plate, looking so cold. That's when the black haired male smiled. He ravenously dug into the flesh, tearing away and away. There was nothing left in a matter of seconds as a large bone was in the male's mouth. His golden eyes stared straight at me. He smiled again.

I was terrified. "No… Don't feed me to him." I begged and sobbed.

"**We won't dear Susie." **Roxas murmured.

"**No we won't. Something else is in store, but one more cage is for sure."**

They pushed me to the last cage, which was right beside the blue haired diva's cage. "**The Fallen Doyen…" **They sang. Light shot on a teen with brown spikey hair, the same as the cannibals, and a blindfold over his eyes. He had no shirt on, but he had black pants that had chains coming out of them. They held the cage tightly. Chains were holding him high in the air, painfully. Blood dripped down from the chains. His hands were underneath him. Blood fell from his lips.

I gagged. The sight was sickening. "What have you people done?" I yelled but Ventus gently held my lips with his own. I stopped yelling. I sank into a trance.

"**Does anyone wish that I were alive?" **The diva sang sadly. Her voice was inhuman, but somehow made me cry. I walked up to her cage as did Ventus and Roxas. Ventus and Roxas took off the visor, and I saw the saddest eyes in the world. "**Am I so undesirable in this body?"**

"Who's doing this to you? You're not ugly, you're pretty!" I sobbed.

"**Why do you look at me like that?" **She sang oddly. She seemed sad instead of angry.

Something dripped onto my face. It burnt my cheek so I held it in pain. I looked up in shock to see a teenage girl hanging from the ceiling in a bar lock on her head. Flowers were growing on her body as they fell down, they turned into acid. Her red hair was flowing a bit and her pink dress was stained in blood.

"**This face is rotting."** She looked at me in pain. "**It's painful…"** She held her hands up to her face, weeping sadly.

"**It's painful, but it can't be helped."** Ventus sang sadly, reaching into the cage to the diva. He took a piece of her longer hair strands and held it to his face. He closed his eyes in sadness. "**She said it, but we still continue this circus… FOREVER."**

"**It's fun! So fun! This circus is so fun!" **Roxas sang darkly at me. "**Rotten fruit… to dissolve my eyes. My skin festers, reflected on my eyes…" **Roxas sang, looking at me in a look I couldn't look away from.

"**I want to die. Want to die… Get me out of here please…"** The diva sang, shaking the bars as she cried in sadness. "**It is impossible for anyone to say and feel…"** She sobbed as she saw a shadow behind me and she slowly shouted.

I looked behind me to see a large figure dressed in black with tan skin and long silver hair. I cried in fright as they took me down in one single swoop. As I lay on the ground of the circus floor, I saw Roxas and Ventus sadly waving to me. "Why?" I cried as I fell into everlasting darkness.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The body is distorted and in order to bend into that wretched twisted figure."<strong>

"**To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns."**

"**Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street."**

"**The child has to cower alone."**

"**I guess the shadows reach long."**

"**But the friends that talk have their waists aligned."**

"**You are later and before and by yourself."**

"**Oh you're here, you're here!"**

"**Drop by and see him."**

"**Drop by to the Dark Woods Circus."**

I woke up to see Roxas and Ventus in front of me smiling sadly. "Where am I? Who am I?" I asked. I didn't notice the blood on my hands. The blood pooling was pooling in the floor. My body ached. My limbs felt heavy.

"**Susie, hello, you're in the Dark Wood Circus."** Roxas said.

"**Yes, the Dark Wood Circus… Don't you remember? You're our friend here. Your stage name is 'Little Dolly'. Dolly, come with us. The master wants us to get people." **Ventus smiled.

"Ok, Roxas and Ventus…" I smiled as I stood up. I looked down to see my body had been stitched up like the twins. My brown hair was now longer but had blond in it as well. My dress was blue and pink.

* * *

><p>We walked into the next town which was called Dark Water city. Everyone looked at us in wonder. "COME TO THE DARK WOOD CIRCUS."<p>

A little girl in red was carrying flyers… "**It's fun."** She said as her eyes turned from blue to red.


	2. Prisoner

I stood there, watching the crows flap from my camp side over the barbed wire fence. Black feathers astray. My legs were hurting so I fell down to my knees. My spikey blonde hair was covered in filth like the rest of my body. My clothes looked even worse.

A blue tattered and torn shirt that barely fit me, and some blue pants. The pants looked in better condition than my shirt did! My name is Roxas. I'm 17 years old in a Holocaust camp. I was taken there when I was only 7 years old. I don't know what happened to my brother and sister, Namine and Ventus. I hope they are alright. Even my friend Sora and his friend Riku. Most of my entire dear friend Axel, please don't take him away.

**One day, some place… One of the prisoners…**

I began to sing lightly despite my scratchy voice. I noticed a white dress in my vision. I thought I was imagining it until it moved more.

A girl with brown short hair and a smile was in my sights. She had a blue scarf of. She had a white hat as well. She was picking some flowers. That's when I changed.

**Fell in love with a girl outside the fence.**

She smiled at me. Her smile was so kind. Why? I felt a weird warm sensation in me.

**So sad… Feel so sad…**

I didn't know that would change everything.

* * *

><p>I had gotten a beating from some officials. These officials thought it would hilarious to see me be a test dummy, but they missed and hit me in my eye. They blamed me for the incident. My left eye was bleeding.<p>

**Deprived of freedom. I'm persecuted.**

I began to think of you. You're free while I'm stuck here. I envy that, but you're special.

**Between you and dirty me there is a gap. A gap.**

I began writing letters. While doing so, I unconsciously folded them into paper airplanes.

**I wrote a letter and folded an airplane.**

* * *

><p>The next time I was outside, I had the letter with me. I saw you there. I waved to you, smiling brightly.<p>

**As we crossover, the wall between us. Go fly! GO FLY!**

I threw the plane over so you could read it. I was delighted. I stared at my Holocaust camp, closing my eyes. "**Ah, I can also become free… One day…"**

**A lie… It's a lie…**

I opened my eyes. "**I know that…"** A single tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

><p>I saw you again. I smiled.<p>

**If you stay by my side, even lie…**

"**I believe they will be true, all of them."** I whispered. I was sad. I held the plane in my bloody hand.

**Please come over here and talk to me, but this will never express my feelings.**

"**Even so…"**I was sweeping the grounds when I saw you. "**I look at you. Until tomorrow, my Happiness."** I smiled.

* * *

><p>I was writing more letters, smiling to myself. "<strong>Someday…"<strong>

**Some months later, every day since…**

My paper planes had grown ever since I met you. Months passed. I held them up to me. "**Your paper plane is my joy… my joy…"**

**But you suddenly told me…**

When I saw you today, you looked sad. I wondered why. I threw my plane over. Then you threw yours over.

**You had to go away so,**

My eyes widened while reading. "**Bye-bye! Bye-bye…"** I felt empty, sitting on the grass.

* * *

><p>I was in my room. I had been beaten again. My hands were dripping with blood.<p>

**Ah, I'm suffering every day.**

I dragged my bloody hands on the floor. "**And, I'm still alive today, but…"** I thought back to the letters. Tears flowed from my eyes.

**I've never cried so much!**

I cried a lot remembering the letters. "**If you had stayed by my side, even with my horrible fate, I believe I would have still smiled."** I cried.

I remembered throwing the planes. I didn't even know your name. "**I met you and didn't even know your name! I felt I had won the future."**

**I can't call you… Can't follow… Can't get out…**

I began to cry even harder now. "**I never will."**

* * *

><p>Days passed. I clutched the letters to me as I slept. Some guards found my letters and took them, laughing at me. Two held me down.<p>

The leader read it as he tore them to bits as he still laughed.

I froze, staring at the letter bits on the ground. Why? I snapped, yelling as I broke free of the guards and punched the leader in the face.

One held me back. I cried hard. They only laughed.

**Finally my turn came…**

They took me to some old chambers which smelt of death. "**And you're gone…"**

They left me be.

I was cold. Emotionless. "**Now I have no regrets in this world, but my heart shouted 'Why?'**

**I want to live a bit longer!**

I began to cry again. "**Now I have no hard feelings… I just… In my last moments."**

**See you… Just want to see you…**

I began to ban on the chamber's doors, scraping and shouting. "**I miss you! I MISS YOU!"** I shouted, as I stopped the beating.

I began to have flashbacks.

**The days I spent with you did not return. Many sweet memories passed before my eyes.**

**Weeds swirling in the darkness. A beautiful flower blooms nearby.**

"**We both live in different worlds, but I desperately tried to reach for you!"**

Memories flashed everywhere. "**Please God, if this is my last chance…"** I began to cough. My throat hurt. I noticed purple gas in the room. When I inhaled it, it burned.

**I want to talk to you!**

The gas hurt me. I cried. I reached my hand out. "**I want to talk to you."**

**In a small dark room that was closed.**

I beat on the walls. I couldn't breathe.

**A sad voice echoed through the room.**

My voice echoed. I screamed. I cried. "**My heart and breath are in pain! At least, I want to know your name!" **I said as I finally died. My eyes dulled as I fell to the floor. My breathing stopped.

"**I want to know your name."**


	3. Old Radio

I was running through the streets. My silver scarf behind me. My silver hair flowing in the wind. My black pants ruffled in the wind as did my yellow shirt. My blue eyes focused on the blue bird in front of me, flapping away freely. I was determined to catch it, determined to follow it. My name is Riku.

The blue bird soared through the sky, avoiding me as best as it could, but still low enough. It was playing.

We both were having a time, but we crossed the city as we played.

**Before I was born, there was a big war.**

I saw some guards near the city gate. We had a huge wall around our city, to keep us safe from the enemies.

They caught me, holding me back.

I was sad since the bird flew away into freedom. Into the sky so high and free. I tried to chase it, but the men held me back. I reached for the bird.

**The city has since been enclosed by walls.**

I saw the bird fly into the sky, disappearing. I reached out more and more, to try and catch the bird or follow it.

"**Humans cannot live outside these walls." **The guards spoke to me.

**Everyone keeps telling me that.**

The guards waved a finger at me, telling me to back off as they left for business.

**I lived on my own since then…**

* * *

><p>I'm now 19 years old. My name is Riku; I live alone in a house. I used to live with my father but he left to the war.<p>

**A letter informed me that my father died in the war of the father I had forgotten I even had.**

I found a letter in the mail, tan with a red seal, and opened it up reading it. My father died in the war. I forgot all about him since he left when I was young. I had changed. I wore a yellow T-shirt with black jeans.

"**Along with the terse will: Collect my belongings."**

"**It came with a key."** I whispered, feeling the silver key drop of the envelope.

**That kept the forbidden craft going…**

I opened the door to my father's study room where things were astray. I saw an odd machine on the table. I saw the image of my father standing in front the machine then fade. I went to the machine and picked it up, rotating it over and over again. There was a metal rod extending from the top; I was curious.

**I extended the metal stick on a machine I have never seen before…**

I extended the metal stick as far as it could go. There were people talking from it, which surprised me so I almost dropped it. I caught it again though sighing in relief. "**These people are talking a different language that I have never heard…" **

**Music is being sung…**

I held it up closely to my ear, closing my eyes, and listening to the music flowing freely from it. It reminded me of the blue bird.

**Deep in a room where a doll sleeps…**

I looked over to see a weird box and a weird looking doll. The doll was hooked up to cables and wires.

**It even had the same face I had as a child…**

Strangely, it looked almost like me except it was wearing my clothes I wore a child. It even had the same scarf I wore. I bent down to the doll.

**The box next to it is connected to is glowing some strange words…**

The box had a black background and some green moving letters on it. "**It was waiting for a next command…"**

It said "Push any key to remove sleep mode." So I pushed the enter key.

Once I did, I nearly fell onto the ground as the little look alike me jumped to life. It stared at me with its big round black eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>My father's body had returned after being cut open and stitched back up…<strong>

I read the letter. I saw that they had including the wound that caused my father to die.

**His face was hazy in my memory…**

I sat there sighing. I wanted to ask him something. "**What is it that you want my look-alike to achieve?"** I stared at my child self who was listening to the weird machine while staring out at the window.

I began to clutch the bullets that killed my father. A flashback entered my mind.

I was young. My father had brought me a pet blue bird. Pretty. I was delighted.

The bird seemed to like me. I liked him. We bonded. The cage fell to the ground, opening as the bird flew out to freedom. I was terrified… I ran to catch him… The guards caught me.

I was crying, as I was in front of my father's door. I held the empty bird cage. No one responded so I got angry at my dad. I threw the cage down, running away to live in my own.

The memories ended, I saw that nightfall had arrived. The little me was sleeping off. I put blue cloak around the child me, and I grabbed the machine.

* * *

><p>I ran down the streets again as I did when I was 6. The same day my bird flew away, but this time I was older and had a goal set in mind. I held the child version of me and the machine as I raced down to the city gate.<p>

**Cloaked by dim twilight, I brought the doll to the foot of the wall.**

The doll sprung to life, recognizing me. I put my hand on the wall. I looked down to my younger self.

**Holding the singing box in his arms…**

I smile at him. He was innocent and curious. "**He waits for his Master's words…"**

**There is just one command.**

I told him. "**Go where the voice gets stronger…"**

He understands me as his eyes light to a shade of blue. A flash appeared, and I covered my eyes.

**The young me nodded.**

I gasped as I saw metal blue wings spring from his back. He took one look at me, and jumped up, flapping his wings fast to fly.

**And effortlessly went over the walls**

"**And vanished from sight…"** I whispered, staring as he flew into the starry night above. "**I'm sure someday, he will reconnect all that was cut off from us…"** I was still on the ground in shock, but I smiled as a blue feather fell from the sky.

**Now I just wait for morning to come… Here underneath the boxed sky…**

This part of the city was broken from the war… I held the cloak in my hands, smiling.


	4. I Like You, I Love You

There I was, sitting in the old computer confines of my home. My electric blue hair and my blue eyes sighed in sadness. You see, I had a crush on a certain somebody. He was no ordinary anyone; his name was Sora. My name was Kumiko. I was in Sora's computer mainframe, helping him out without him knowing.

**He-He-He-hey, hey, could you wait a minute? **

I stared at him from within the computer. "**If you're busy then sorry."** I said. He couldn't hear me, or so I thought. Please don't be busy.

**Just a little hey, just a little while…**

You could say it was creepy and stalkerish, but I had a crush on him. "**I want to talk to you…" **I poked my side of the screen. "**What can I do? What's the point…?"**

He wasn't paying attention to me… Not one bit, why?

"**What game should we play?"** I asked. "**Word games? Daqui "Ku"-"Mik"-o."" **I asked again. Please? I'm desperate.

**I'm sorry; I'm not very good at this…**

I sighed in defeat. I was a computer program; he was a human who was cute. I didn't give up though. "**Are you hungry? Want something to eat?" **I asked again once more. That was a stupid question on my part, seeing as I'm in here and he's out there.

**Um, I don't have any water sorry…**

He was staring at the TV. I got angry… I pounded on my side, almost breaking the glass. Even though breaking the glass wouldn't help me.

"**Please take your eyes off the monitor…." **I asked sweetly; he didn't hear me…

**I have to simulate distance…**

"**And yet I watch that idiot. My throat is dry, and I cannot speak…"** My face turned red. Crimson red.

**Sigh, what should I do?**

"**I'm being honest you see…"** I began to sniffle. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

**No good; it's scary as ever…**

"**I want to show my feelings…"** I spoke softly. "**Why is it so hard?" **I muttered.

* * *

><p>Sora was on his computer today so I decided to intervene.<p>

**He-He-He-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?**

He was organizing folders. He was too busy to notice me. There was pure concentration on his face, making me glance at him.

I was behind his folder screen. "**If you're busy, I'm sorry…" **I grabbed his mouse.

**Just a little hey, just a little while…**

"**I want to talk with you." **I said. "**What can I do? What's the point?"**

An idea popped in my mind.

"**Um, ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors, ice coffee I think?" **I said thoughtfully.

No response.

"**I'm sorry; I'm pretty boring…"**

**Are you hungry? Want something to eat? **

"**Sorry, I don't have any water!"**

* * *

><p>Sora was on his browser today.<p>

I hopped up onto his explorer, staring at him.

**See, even if it is sudden…**

"**It's kind of a weird feeling sorry!"** I apologized.

**Maybe it's surprising?**

**But I wanted to hear…**

"**Sigh, what to do?" **I sighed. "**I'm being honest you see!"** I looked away from him to see the void of my home.

**No good; it's scary as ever!**

"**I want to express my feelings." **I whispered. "**Why is it hard?" **

**I'm being honest you see!**

"**I, I, I, I, I, I." **I stuttered. My face turned pink, but then soon full out red.

**Hey, are you um?**

"**I… Sorry; wait, I…. I, I, um, hey…"**

**You're the one that I li-**

"**Hey honestly, %*#, I, um…" **I began to pull at his things to get his attention. "**I, um… um, hey? You're so um… I… Sorry; wait, he-hey…" **I began to fumble with my words.

**You're the one that….!**

"**Hey, I, you're the one that I… I, to you… Li, li, li, li, li, li, li… lii, sigh, sorry I forgot at the moment…"** I said to him, putting my head down as he looked at me. I felt his mouse hover over me for a minute.

**Wait!**

"**Li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li… Like, I love you!"** I yelled. After I said that, I hid in my face in embarrassment. There I finally said it! I looked between my fingers to see him smiling. I smiled too.


	5. Cantarella

There was a ball I was invited to. Actually, this was my first time at such an event. It scared me a little bit because of the dancing and the dressing. This party was a masked party so everyone wore masks like it was Halloween. My dress was simple, a white long dress. It matched my brown hair, tied up, and my green eyes or at least I thought it matched.

It was held in a regal ballroom owned by a boy named Vanitas. Well, his father owned it. I don't know if Vanitas came by though. I was at peace for the moment since there was no one around. People made me nervous. A lot.

I decided to walk in the halls a bit. I enjoyed the peace and quiet a lot really. I hummed a bit in my head. There, I didn't notice another boy. He looked quite familiar, but if he didn't have that white mask on, I would remember him in a flash. I noticed black spikey hair though. And a black tux.

**Staring back at you…**

He stared at me while I stared at him. Well, to be honest, I was a bit flustered. I felt my face heat up a bit.

**Staring back at me…**

I stared at the floor before I heard him chuckle. I looked back up to see him closer in my face. I instantly blushed more.

**Inside of our own closed worlds…**

The clothing he wore seemed kind of expensive rather mine was just something I made. Maybe he was rich?

"**Acting oblivious…"** He whispered. He stared at me.

I heard him. "Pardon me?" I asked. Was that directed at me?

"**But yet we both pretend…"** He continued on, ignoring my question. "**That our intoxication might be found out…"**

Intoxication? What was he talking about? Ok, the only boy I meet today is a complete _nutshell_.

**As time passed by, I feel that my heart must keep hidden…**

"**So I may approach…"** He whispered again. He walked closer to me. He knelt down on one knee.

My face heated up again. What was he doing?

**I heave a sigh, because around you…**

He took my hand and kissed the top of it. "**I feel far from myself…"** He sang into my hand. I felt his lips smile.

**In my ordinary love, my heart pounds…**

"**And I will…"** He still began to whisper even though I could plainly hear him. "**Set a trap for you…"** He looked up at me, holding something behind his back. What was it? Was it something dangerous?

I began to fear the boy I just met. He was singing creepily, and he was holding something ominous behind his back!

**Even though I'm eagerly after you….**

"**I won't leave a trace…"** He smiled at me. That smile was the last straw. I bolted for the dance hall.

* * *

><p>When I stopped outside to the window overlooking the garden, I began to catch my breath. My heart race was very high, but it soon slowed down. Who was that boy? What was he planning? I may never know…<p>

I looked up to the sky to see the stars and the moon. I smiled. I was away from the drama.

A hand touched my shoulder causing me to jump.

I looked back to see the same boy once again, but he was holding two wine glasses filled with what I presumed was wine. He was smiling kindly. "Yes? What do you want?" I asked.

He didn't make a sound, but he only held out his hand with one of the wine glasses in it and waited.

**Things are not clear… **

"**My words all seem so sincere…" **He whispered again smiling.

**And you begin letting your guard down…**

I took the drink despite his creepy words. He seemed kind enough even though his last meeting was not.

He held out his drink to tap mine with.

I sighed, but I did it anyway as I soon heard the glass clinking. I raised the drink up to my lips, hesitating for a minute.

"**There's something you should know…"** He silently said. He raised it up to his lips.

"Yes?" I asked again.

**About this deep drug…**

He didn't answer me. He simply looked at my wine then to me, gesturing me to drink.

"Fine-fine… I'm drinking…" I said. I drank the drink despite my mind telling me it was a trap.

**You thought you could drink it down…**

"**Rusting from time…"** He smiled as I drank the drink. "**The chains fell apart…"** He said again.

Maybe he was singing an old nursery rhyme? Ow, my head felt bad… Maybe it was something I ate… I held my head, knees wobbling. I realized that I didn't eat anything, but I only drank something. The wine he gave me… I'm so stupid… I looked at him… "You…"

I made a terrible break for it, running (although it looked more like limping) away from the man.

**You ran away… With no place to go…**

There was no place to go… Every door was locked.

**The seconds echo by…**

I couldn't run anymore so I just fell to the ground. I held my head. I didn't notice that he was there watching me.

"**The more you try to fight…"** He said as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I awoke again, but the pain was still there. I saw that the masked boy was holding me again.<p>

"**Let me just say; inside of you, I see… myself…"** He said to me suddenly. He took off his mask to reveal golden yellow eyes. "**Hidden in your memories…"**

**To be linked with the scent of your sweat…**

My memories? Did I know this boy? Sure he did seem familiar, but I don't really recall him that much. "W-Who are you?" I asked, afraid of my own voice… It was broken.

**I might merely be affected…**

He only chuckled at my question. "Silly, Miki…" He answered. "You don't remember me at all don't you?"

"No…"

"My name is Vanitas…" Vanitas smiled back kindly. "We have been friends as children…"

**In my ordinary love; my heart pounds and I will set up my trap for you…**

"**Even though I'm after you, I hear you…"** He whispered. I remember now… This was a song when I was a child…. My feelings were in this song for Vanitas…

"**Please capture me."** I said, pushing Vanitas down as I sat on top of him.

**Let me just say, inside of you; I see myself…**

"**Hidden in your memories…"** He sang, smiling. "**To be linked with the scents of your sweat…" **He raised his right hand to my face, caressing my cheek.

**I might be merely affected…**

Vanitas sat up fast, holding me tightly… "I love you Miki."


	6. Alice Human Sacrifice

Alice Human Sacrifice

My friends and I decided to go to play called **ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE**. Creepy if you ask me, but I wanted to see it anyway. We sat down in the theater room, as the place began to fill up with a bunch of excited people. Sora Leonhart, Squall's little brother, decided to sit in the front row. I didn't mind at all. My older brother Cloud Strife was behind me and my younger brother Ventus was right beside me.

The lights went out and the show began to start. It was really dark. No music. No people talking. No nothing.

"**There was once a little dream…"** A female teenager said.

I jumped at the voice.

"**No one knows who had dreamt it… It was really such a small dream." **A boy's voice said.

"**This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?'"** Another female said, but she sounded like a young adult.

"**The little dream thought… and at last had an idea…"** A girl's voice said.

"**I will make people come to me, and they will make my world…"** A boy's voice said.

Some weird music filled the stage, sounded like circus music almost. Then the lights shot on five people standing on the stage.

One was a female with a red dress and red hair that reached her shoulders. Another one was a boy with a white shirt that showed his stomach and silver hair that reached down to his waist. The third one was a young woman with aqua blue hair and a beautiful blue gown. The last two were a set of twins. One was a girl with blonde hair that went down to her waist. She had a white dress on that went down to her knees. She held her brothers hand. The brother had dirty blond spikey hair and a black T-shirt with khaki's.

I nudged Sora, my friend, in the side.

He looked at me from the side, "_What?"_ He whispered.

"_I see you looking at that red haired girl…"_ I whispered back.

"_Am not!"_ Sora fought back.

"_Are too~"_ I giggled.

"_Shut up Alice and Sora or I will personally let Vexen have at you!" _Cloud Strife, my older brother, hissed from behind us. He was sitting next to Leon Squall and his friends. "_Yes, Sora, I see you staring at her."_

"_Told you so!"_

The scene changed and the red haired girl stepped up.

She carried a sword smeared with blood. "**The first ALICE was quite a gallant red one… Wielding a sword in one hand in wonderland…" **She sang on the stage dancing, as she waved her blood soaked sword around.

Some blood flew out and hit the audience.

I shrieked. "Gah!" I looked at my blue dress. "_I hope this is just ketchup…"_ I muttered. I heard whimpering and saw my younger brother, Ventus, cowering from the blood. "_It's ok… It's just an act…" _I whispered, patting his head. '_I hope…'_

The woman had blood on her face. Then she had a head in her hand, drenched in blood as she let head go and it rolled off the stage. "**Slicing down everything in her way…"**

The head rolled towards the front stage and suddenly stopped, the eyes opened. Everyone screamed, including us.

We saw some roses, blood red roses; grow out of nowhere, dripping with blood.

The woman walked to the back of the stage as the lights dimmed down. A huge amount of blood made a trail behind her. "**She was followed by a bloody red path… This new ALICE deep in the woods…"**

A giant cage fell down, trapping the bloody ALICE.

"**Was a wanted fugitive…?"** Red chains wrapped around the cage tightly. "**If it weren't for the bloody path that she made, no one would even think she even existed…" **She faded into darkness.

"**The second ALICE was fragile blue one…"**The silver haired teenager said. His silver scarf shifted a bit as he held out his arms in the white light.

Wisps of paper fluttered around him, making a veil. They stopped so we could see his stunning blue eyes.

"**He sang to the world in the wonderland…" **He sang out smirking at the front row at bit, almost, (I think) to Sora's direction. He caught a piece of paper in his right hand.

Cardboard cut outs of people emerged on the stage, surrounding the second ALICE.

The silver haired boy raised both of his arms to himself, putting his hands on his chest. His eyes turned red. His skin turned a bit darkish. Red sparkles went into the air as he sang, "**Filling regions with so many false created notes…"**

The lights above him turned red and there were some musical notes floating around. The notes turned blue, and some of them seemed to somehow drip what seemed like blood? "**That was of a crazy blue world." **

The lights changed dramatically and everything went back to the way it was. It was just white light on the silver haired teen. He sang out, "**This new ALICE was that of a rose…"**

A loud bang filled the theater, scaring everyone in there.

The silver haired teen's eyes were wide open in shock as a bullet wound was in one of his eyes. Blood fell down. "**He was shot and killed by a mad man…"** He began to reach for the papers, but he fell down to his back. "**It left a flower blooming sadly red…"**

A red rose was growing were the wound was in the silver haired boy's eye. "**The one who was loved was now forgotten…" **He lay on the floor, smiling creepily at us. He faded into black.

The blue haired girl stepped up in her blue gown. A red rose in her hair. "**The third ALICE was a little green one…"**

I nudged Sora again, "_But she's got blue hair!"_

The scene had a white screen with black patterns on the back.

She stared at us with her big blue, innocent eyes. "**Very cute and dear in the wonderland…" **She smiled at us.

Suddenly, the stage went gray and white sparkles went around.

Her skin turned darker, and a red scarf appeared around her neck. "**She charmed people to her every beck and call."** Hearts that were cracked appeared from the lights, and strange creepy hands started to reach for the girl.

A metal city with red industrial lights popped up behind her.

"**She had made a strange green country…"**

The girl was sitting in a throne. She had a glorious white dress with red frills and a red scarf. White feathers in her hair. "**This new ALICE was the country's queen, taken over by a distorted dream…" **She held her dress which was drenched in blood.

"**She was afraid of losing to death… She would forever rule her country…"** She went gray then she fell down to her death on the throne. The scene faded.

There was a path of dirt and the twins were following it. A meadow was beside them. "**During this two children went into the woods…"** The girl sang as she skipped with her brother into the woods.

They sat underneath a rose tree and had a tee party. The brother poured some tea. "**They had a tea party under the rose trees."**

An image of the queen appeared on the stage.

"**An invitation from the castle for them was… the trump card of hearts…" **they both sang, holding a card with a heart on it.

"**The fourth ALICE was two siblings…"** The boy and girl sang, holding each other's hands. "**Their curiosity in the wonderland…" **They found a hole and jumped into the wonderland.

The black path they followed, on the stage, was surrounded by a red void. Many doors appeared hindering their escape. "**Going through many different doors…"**

They walked and walked until they found a yellow boat in a stream. "**Coming not too long in a yellow boat…"**

"**The stubborn big sister!"** The girl said smiling.

"**The smart little brother!" **The boy said smiling as well.

They walked through the doors along the black path and red void. "**Though they were closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND…"** They saw a big black cage with red chains and a red rose garden. They looked inside, curiosity gripping at their hearts.

I held my seat in shock. "_T-THAT'S THE FIRST ALICE'S CAGE!"_ I whispered.

The twins looked behind them to see a red hair woman holding a long sword with a crazy smile on her face. She raised her sword.

A loud CHUNK sounded in the room.

The stage went a blood red color. "**They were never woken from their deep dreaming… forever wandering in their wonderland**…" An image of the first ALICE attacking the fourth ALICE's showed on the screen, screaming was heard and blood flew out into the audience.

The screen went dark as the first ALICE was shown on the far left. She had a crazy smile on her face, laughing to herself with blood smeared on her body.

The second light went up as soon as the first one died. The second ALICE was shown with roses overgrowing his body as blood dripped down his fingers.

The third ALICE was shown with blood dripping down her lips and in her hair. Her teeth were razors.

The fourth ALICE's both stood there with blood on their legs.

"**Who's the next ALICE?" **They said as the lights went down.

I sat there immobilized by fear, shaking as I felt Cloud shake my shoulders. "Y-Yeah, I'm coming." I stood up, walking along with my friends and my siblings.

"That was CREEPY!" Sora said. He had blood on his face or ketchup.

"I know! I think you scarred my brother!" I said. I looked at Ventus to see him shaking. "It's ok, next time we will see Winnie The Pooh." 

"Let's go home; we're watching Tim Burton's ALICE IN WONDERLAND at our house." Cloud said, walking ahead of us.

"Oh, guess what?" Sora poked me rapidly.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"You'd make the next ALICE because your name is ALICE and you're nice!" Sora said kindly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" Sora smiled his signature grin. "Hey, we gotta go! They're ahead of us!" He ran ahead of me along with Ventus.

I was the last one to leave, but before I could go… Vines entrapped my legs and dragged me to the two golden doors on the stage.

I screamed.

"**Hello dear ALICE."**


End file.
